


Dear Sherlock

by timelordy_teganbreann



Series: This is The End [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordy_teganbreann/pseuds/timelordy_teganbreann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John writes to Sherlock as he fights to save the world from its destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Sherlock

Dear Sherlock,

Please don't be dead. Every day I hear what's happening in all corners of the world, and if the news is right, London was the most recently targeted. If you're still living on [REDACTED] Street then hopefully you'll get this, and if you  _are_ still at the flat - get out of London you big idiot.  ~~If you don't get this, then either you've moved or~~  It's tough out here. I can't tell you were I am or go into any details - you know, in case this gets in the wrong hands - but I can tell you that this is so much worse than [REDACTED]. The conditions are worse, the things we witness are worse, and some of the things we have to do are- well, I won't get into that. Let's just say that the nightmares aren't punishment enough. 

I miss you, Sherlock. I miss my life in London. I miss how the world used to be - how the majority of people cared about others and about making the world a better place, you know? Now it's just... every man for himself. Even here in the army that is trying to  _save_  everyone. It's so bloody corrupt. I'm scared of being killed in my sleep that I hardly get a proper night's rest. Kind of makes me feel close to you, the lack of sleep. I hope you're taking care of yourself. How the bloody hell did you manage so little sleep for so long? 

I've managed to keep that photo of us at your birthday last year from being lost or ruined. The one that Mrs Hudson took. You're looking at me with  ~~the most beautiful~~  a smile and a hand on my shoulder; it looks as if you're frightened that I'd shove it away. You know the one I mean? I look like a bit of a tosser, so I fold the side with me on it under so that I can look at you knowing that you're smiling at me like that  ~~and god I wish I had stayed with you, Sherlock. I really do. I'm so sorry for leaving you but I have to fight for what's right. I have to~~  and that keeps me going; I want to see you smile again. 

I'd like to ask how you are, how Mrs Hudson is and if you've heard from Molly or Greg (D.I Lestrade, don’t pretend you don’t know), but I don't really want to know. Not that I don't care, because I do, but if something bad has happened to any of you lot then I don't want to know. You probably won't reply to this letter anyway and that's fine. As long as you're okay.

~~You told me you loved me. Did you really mean it, or was that only an attempt at manipulating me to stay? B̷e̷c̷a̷u̷s̷e̷ ̷I̷ ̷l̷o̷v̷e̷ ̷y̷o̷u̷ ̷t̷o̷o̷~~

There's some people I've met in my travels who've heard of you, you know. 'The Great Detective' was said in reference to you once. Not everyone is a fan though, and I may or may not have punched a few of them in the face. Got to defend my best friend, right? 

With the risk of sounding like a child  ~~(or you on a bad day, same thing really)~~ , I want to come home. I hate it here, I really do. I hate the people, I hate the fucking circumstances - they're calling it the  _apocalypse_ , Sherlock - and I'd give anything to be with you right now, even if you're worse off than I am. I've considered purposefully getting myself injured badly enough to be invalidated home (again), but they treat us like racehorses. Once we're impaired or too old to function at our maximum capabilities, we're [REDACTED]. God, I'd run to London if I could. But there's several oceans and a lack of swimming experience in the way.  ~~If~~  When I come home, I'm taking swimming lessons.

On the back of the envelope is the best address to contact me with if you write back. It's not where I'm stationed though so don't come looking for me. Would you come looking for me if it was? Don't answer that. I don't want to know. Sorry.

Stay safe, you mad bastard.

Sincerely,  
John


End file.
